Food
After the crash of Flight 815, the survivors' main sources of food are fruit collected from the jungle, fish from the ocean, and leftover DHARMA food from the Swan or from the supply drop. Foods gathered by the survivors }} The survivors have several sources of food, mainly protein and carbohydrates. The survivors consumed remaining airplane food until it ran out, and they resorted to hunter-gathering. Protein * Meat: Pork from feral boars was generally hunted and killed by John Locke. (However, since filming with boars was found to be a production nightmare ("Lost: On Location (Season 1)"), boar has been deemphasized as part of the survivor's diet.). * Seafood: Including sea urchin, usually procured by Jin. He also obtained mussels, which can be pulled off the rocks at the beach. * Fish: Jin was seen chopping a fish on board . The red fish was likely an Onaga, a deep-water fish unlikely to be caught off a sailboat. * Chicken: The Tailies successfully caught, killed and consumed a feral chicken. However, chickens have not been seen near the main camp. * Eggs: Danielle is depicted in a deleted scene on the Season 1 DVDs as eating a raw egg, likely taken from a bird's nest. * Rabbits: Nathan and Bernard build a a trap designed to catch rabbits. Carbohydrates * Fruit: including plantains, bananas, mangos, passion fruit, guava, and papayas, often gathered by Kate. ** Coconut: The survivors' nutrition is somewhat based on coconut milk and the flesh of the coconut. ** Orange: Locke is seen eating an orange, though this may have been from the airplane. **''Papayas'': They seem to be plentiful on the Island and have become a staple for the Flight 815 survivors. * Garden plants: The contents of Sun's garden have not been specifically identified, but both herbs (which may be either medicinal and/or edible) and fruit tree saplings (specifically guava, passion fruit, and mango) have been mentioned. Tomatoes were also grown in the garden and survived for three years without tending. DHARMA-branded foods The DHARMA Initiative provides a range of DHARMA-branded staples familiar to consumers of a Western diet. This food, originally discovered in the Swan, was the source of a large feast. The survivors later obtained more DHARMA foods from a supply drop. Some of these foods have an unnaturally long shelf life, as the ranch dressing, at least, can last for seven years without refrigeration. Much of the food is labeled DI 9FFTR731. * List of DHARMA-supplied food: ** Peanut butter ** Fish biscuits ** Apollo bars ** Ranch composite ** Dharmalars ** Wine, Merlot , Chardonnay , Cabernet , and an unnamed white wine . ** Rum ** Whisky ** Vodka ** Vinegar ** Macaroni and cheese supper ** Green beans ** Carrots ** Sausage ** Chocolate cream cookies ** Chocolate chip cookies ("Lost: On Location") ** Nutribar ** Boned chicken ** Risotto ** Fish crackers ** Tuna ** Peanuts ** Olive oil ** Ketchup ** Pickles ** Legumes ** Vegetable oil ** Pasta ** Apple cider ** Peaches ** Crepes au chocolat ** Water (bottled) ** Soda crackers ** Tomato sauce ** Olives ** Green olives ** Pork and beans ** Whole kernel corn ** Mushrooms ** Beer and light beer ** Spiced pork and ham ** White onion ** Powdered milk ** Sausage ** A-1 sauce ** Coffee ** Potato chips ** Toasted oats cereal ** Assorted cookies ** Marshmallows ** Apple sauce ** Mandarin oranges ** Kidney beans ** Sweet peas ** Pears ** Crackers ("Lost: On Location") ** Pineapple ** Flour ** Sugar ** Corn ** Beets ** Salad dressing ** Pinto beans ** Oat bars ** Multi-grain cereal ** Powdered eggs ** Unspecified preserves ** Juice pouch ** Mixed fruit ** Rice ** Granola bar ("The New Man in Charge") ** Chicken soup ("Mysteries of the Universe") ** Chili ("Mysteries of the Universe") ** Oatmeal ("Mysteries of the Universe") ** Vanilla cookies ("Mysteries of the Universe") ** Candy ("Lost: On Location") ** Mustard ("Lost: The Auction") ** Mayonaisse ("Lost: The Auction") ** Cola ("Lost: On Location") ** Ginger Ale ("Lost: On Location") See also * Alcohol es:Comida fr:Nourriture pt:Comida Category:Items Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Lists